The Blazing and The Lucky
by ETBlack333
Summary: This story is about James x Percy. I like it because they both had some nice moments together and they're also my two favorite characters. Note, this story takes place in 2016 and season 19. Their might be some things that'll confuse you, so read my user description. Rated M for some language and some steamy romance later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I thought this story was way too long to be one chapter. So, I decided to reupload the story and break it up into different chapters.**

 **The story itself is still the same, just know. It's still the first story, so don't think it's brand new. This is still the first James x Percy story I made.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Spring day in 2016 on the Island of Sodor. All the engines around the island were always ready to get to work when they needed. But the one engine that was always overexcited and vain is none other than James The Red Engine. Everyone knows how egotistic, vain, and what a show off he was, but he didn't care. The reason why he was so ready today was because he had been dating Molly for over a week and was starting to fall for her. However, unknown to James, Molly was already starting to get annoyed at James. He would always cut her off when she's talking, ignore her requests, talk about how great he is as always, and has been late for more than 20 minutes on 3 dates already. Molly might give him one more chance or else she'll be done with him.

On the other side of the Island of Sodor, Percy The Small Engine has always been known for being clumsy, concerning, and sometimes dumb. But everyone still thinks he's a cute, helpful engine that is nice to everyone, even people and engines he doesn't like. The one thing that Percy wanted though was to have a girlfriend, to be like his best friend Thomas, who has Emily. There wasn't really any girl engine on the island that he would want, they were either already taken or not his type. But the one engine that he had eyes on was Rosie. Percy thought she was just like him, cute, helpful, and hard-working. Percy hopes to ask her on a date, but he doesn't want to mess up anything, he wanted it to end perfectly.

After work was over at 6:00 pm, Percy decided it was time to ask Rosie. Percy soon found Rosie sitting near the Yards.

" Hey Rosie, it's Percy " Percy said starting the conversation.

" Hi Percy, you need some help? " Rosie said back.

" No, but their is something I would like to ask " Percy said nervous. Rosie was intrigued.

" What is it " she said making Percy more nervous and blushing. Percy's driver Patrick told him to just be slow and calm, don't try to rush it.

" Uh, would you be okay if you and I just went out on a little date, because I want to try and find someone I like " said Percy very calm. Rosie was shocked what she heard, she wasn't actually sure what to say, she didn't want to say no though. What she was about to say was going to be risky to her.

" OK Percy, you and I can go out a bit tonight, how about at the Black Loch " Rosie said to the little saddle. Percy was just glad she wanted to.

"Amazing, see you there " Percy said excited and steamed away, but Rosie steamed away feeling guilty.

On James's side, he was gonna be ready to go on a date with Molly tonight at the end of the pier at the Docks. James's driver Jake, who was also vain like him, but more less egotistic was helping get ready by...uh using makeup. Why?

James asked him to do one more thing. Jake wasn't okay with it. " James, I blew a blow dryer on your face, put eyeliner on you, and put large rings around your buffers. But I'm NOT putting lip balm on your lips, OK " Jake said very done. James did always talk about his paintwork and splendidness, but he also began talking about how handsome, hot, and sexy he is.

"Just do it, I want Molly to be surprised " James said demanding.

" Fine. Strawberry Coconut or Blueberry Pie? " Jake said holding both balms.

" Strawberry, duh, its red, red's the best " James said very vain. Jake just sighed and put it on James's lips and closed his eyes. This moment will forever be his worst experience ever.

Rosie was sitting in her shed waiting for someone in particular. She wasn't confident on what she was doing, because she had something else with her. She looked up and saw someone coming, that someone was Stanley, Rosie's boyfriend.

Rosie and Stanley had their discussion about Rosie's decision to go on a date with Percy. Stanley was a little upset by it, but he understands why Rosie said yes, to not sadden Percy.

" My advice, after the date is over, tell him that you're not ready to date and maybe he'll understand " Stanley said to Rosie. Rosie didn't know what else to do, so she agreed with Stanley's advice.

Meanwhile, James was waiting at the Wash down after getting a very shiny clean for Molly. Percy soon came up next to him.

"Hey James, guess what? " Percy said to him. "Fine, What? " James said not interested.

" I'm going on a date with Rosie " Percy said happily. James wasn't really thrilled about it, also lucky for Percy that James doesn't know about Rosie and Stanley.

"That's great, you're going on a date with the most annoying, loudest, and tomboyish engine, Congratulations " James said laughing. Percy didn't want to listen to James's teasing like he always does to him, so he took off to find his date.

Jake soon came back from washing the tools after cleaning James and saw something.

"James, I think there's a small little drop of tar on your tender " Jake said examining. James was already pissed.

" I thought you said I looked perfectly spiffy! " James said yelling. " Just clean it off already, damn! " Jake was already annoyed by James's behavior and already wishes Molly would leave him.

Molly then came up to James after Jake finished and was gonna tell him what they were going to do tonight.

" I think we should start by going to the top of... " before Molly could finish, James once again interrupted her. " No, you said we were going to the end of the pier and watch the waves, we're not changing " James said kinda rude. Molly once again couldn't stand James cutting her off and ignoring her.

" OK, then how about after the pier, we can go have a race to the Mainland and we can go home and sleep " Molly said. James however wasn't fond of those plans. He knew that he would beat Molly and he wanted to do more than sleep when they got home.

"Alright, let's go " James said very unexcited. Molly was ready, ready to tell James to move on.

Percy and Rosie were ready for their date. Rosie just went as herself, while Percy wanted to look good. He went and got some decorations put on him to look nice and splendid like James, but not like him at all actually.

Percy soon arrived with Rosie at Knapford and were ready to go. Percy was planning to then ask Rosie to be his girlfriend, while Rosie was gonna tell Percy to just be friends with her.

This is how both dates ended up.

James and Molly went up and down hill, quite literally. They started by sliding down Gordon's Hill on their way to the docks and Molly ended up getting leaves in her face from a bush that James hit. Once they were at the docks, Salty was telling a tale to Porter right next to them and James got annoyed and tried to blow them off with his steam, but instead he blew one of the workers off the pier and into the water. Molly tried telling James about her story on when she first arrived on Sodor, but James was more interested in telling her on how he got his "handsome" red paint. Lastly, the date ended with the race to the Mainland, Molly was given a 20 second head start, and James started to pass her many times. The race was cut short, due to Molly getting stopped by a signal and James not even caring to help her. Molly was so done with him.

Percy and Rosie's date went way better though. They took a stroll around the Black Loch looking at the lake, trees, seals, and stars. Their was a moment where a seal came from the lake and starting digging in the sand, probably for hiding something. After that, the two went near a restaurant and asked for some drinks. ( **Yes, the engines in my universe can drink OK, deal with it)** Lastly, the two decided to sing with each other outside a club near Downtown. Some songs they sang were slow songs, old songs, and even Steam Team songs that Percy's driver Patrick is apart of, while Rosie's driver Riley plays the guitar for them. The two finally went back to Knapford to talk about the date.

At about 10:00pm, the two "couples" assembled and talked about some stuff that'll be hurtful.

Percy began to tell Rosie his request. " Rosie, tonight was great. So, do you want to you know, be more than my date, like uh...what is it, my girlfriend " Percy said very nervous and blushing. Rosie was really sad, she didn't want Percy to be sad, but she couldn't date him, she had Stanley who she loves a lot.

" Percy, you're cute, helpful, strong, and cheeky. I think it's really nice that you want to be more with me. But I don't think that you're really the guy I want to have " Rosie said making Percy's smile disappear. " It's not that I think you're bad and all, I just feel like you and I aren't really right for each other. I know you want a girlfriend and I understand, because I'm not dating anyone either " Rosie just lied. The only people that knew about Rosie and Stanley were Harvey, Rocky, Caitlyn, Connor, and Flora.

Percy wanted to cry, but he wanted to say one more thing. "Does that mean you're still friends with me? " he said to the tomboy engine.

"Of course we're still friends, we can still hang out as friends if you want to, okay " Rosie said that Percy was able to take.

" Okay, thanks for understanding " Percy said before leaving actually crying. Rosie felt horrible, not just for rejecting him, but for lying to him.

Meanwhile, James and Molly arrived near Molly's shed and James thought they were gonna have some "fun", but not at all.

"So, you wanna enjoy this moment? " James said seductively. Molly was not acting excited at all though.

" James, we need to talk " Molly started making him confused. " All week long you haven't been anywhere to being a good, nice, protective boyfriend. You always cut me off when I'm talking, don't agree to do what I want to do, and you always just showboat on how handsome you are. Which I don't think I should call you handsome " Molly said that ripped James's heart into pieces.

" I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone so egotistic and vain like you. I need someone who cares more about the people around them and shows respect to me " Molly said worried that James would scream at her.

James just sat there emotional. He thought Molly would be the perfect fit for him.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I guess I'll leave you alone " James said before leaving crying like Percy. Molly also felt terrible, but she had to dump James, it wasn't gonna get better.

Both James and Percy had returned to Tidmouth both sad, neither knew why the other was sad, but they didn't care. They drifted off to sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow after both getting dumped, well just James got dumped.

* * *

 **The next couple chapters will be uploaded very soon.**

 **Again, the story is the exact same. I just wanted to break it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone at Tidmouth had woken up and was assigned to work. Percy and James both had baggy eyes, because neither one of them could sleep last night. Percy was just sad that no one else on the island interested him, while James was very sad about getting dumped. " No one breaks up with James, I'm so perfect and handsome " James thought to himself.

Percy is at Knapford waiting for Patrick, as he saw James come near by.

" Hey James, why were you so sad last night? " Percy asked. James didn't want to say, but did anyway.

" Let's just say, Molly wanted to move on " James said trying not to say the truth. But Percy knew what he meant.

" Molly broke up with you? " Percy said wondering. James was about to scream if he heard "broke up, dumped, or break up" again.

" Alright yes, Molly said she wanted someone who was more respectful to her and others. I'm respectful " James said. Percy was laughing in his head, James "respectful", as if.

" I'm sorry, maybe she wasn't ready to be with you yet, maybe later she'll take you back " Percy said trying to cheer James up.

" What do you know about love, you're not dating anyone and never had. " James teased that made Percy sad, because it was true.

" I'll find someone " Percy said pissed. He couldn't stand James teasing him, he wanted to bump him hard.

" Did Rosie and you even go on a date? " James said not remembering the conversation he and Percy had yesterday.

Percy didn't want to say anything about it, he knew that James would laugh at him.

" She said she wasn't dating anyone either, but she didn't want me though. " Percy said. James was surprised, why would Rosie reject Percy if she wasn't dating anyone either.

" Well, Molly said that I wasn't handsome. That's just blasphemy. " James said ignoring Percy. James then said one more thing to Percy.

" Percy, before I go, I just wanted to tell you that Rosie hasn't changed, she's still very loud, stubborn, and tomboyish. Maybe she isn't the girl for you " James said wanting to end the conversation. Percy didn't want to believe James, but for once he'll listen to him.

James soon collected trucks. James just wished that all trucks couldn't talk, so they couldn't be loud, annoying, and teasing. James was ready to go, until he saw Stanley pushing Gordon's coaches, while blushing. He didn't care though.

Percy was soon assigned to deliver fruit to the farm, this just reminded him of the fruit incident he had many years ago, while James was being lazy. At least this time he was partnered with Emily.

Percy had spent 2 hours going from place to place delivering fruit when he found Thomas waiting for some coal to be out in his trucks.

" Hey Thomas, are you feeling useful " Percy said to him. " Of course I am, I'm always useful and so are you ". Thomas was confused on Percy's somewhat quiet tone as they talked more.

" Percy, are you okay, you look a little glum " Thomas said worrying for his best friend. Percy then wanted Thomas's help.

" Thomas, how did you and Emily finally come to a conclusion that you loved each other " Percy said shocking Thomas. " Well, me and Emily had been through so many crazy adventures. We always had some good moments, weird moments, and even some bad moments. But we always were there for each other. I had loved Emily when I first saw her and she loved me the same way as well. Finally, we confessed to each other when Emily was forced to sleep alone after someone took her spot " Percy was so interested that he wanted to give Rosie another chance to redeem himself that they can be together.

" Thanks Thomas, I hope that something like that can happen to me as well " Percy said before leaving.

James was continuing his truck "adventure" when he stopped at a signal, he started to sing to himself.

 _In the darkness,  
People look happier than the day  
Everyone else knows where they're supposed to be  
But only I walk without purpose_

James was singing a solo performed by Jake called "Reflection". It was about how when a person is stuck with wanting to be himself, but also wanting to change into someone else.

 _But still, blending in with them is more comfortable  
Sodor is my home, which has swallowed up the night  
Hands me an entirely different world  
I want to be free  
I want to be free from freedom  
Because right now I'm happy but I'm unhappy  
I'm looking at myself_

The trucks were honestly impressed on what a great voice James had. Jake knew that as well.

 _I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself_

James finished and actually got some cheers from the trucks, they also decided not to pull back which gave James a wish come true.

James continued going straight across the beautiful island when he saw two shapes near the end of a track. One was pink and one was white. James couldn't tell who they were until he got up right next to them and then he suddenly saw Rosie and Stanley, making out.

James's jaw dropped and was so insanely confused. Their is no way that Rosie would find a new date so fast and immediately start sucking face. Jake the driver was also looking at them and didn't realize that he and James were heading for a dead end.

" Oh shit, James hold on " Jake said before pulling on the brake lever trying to stop. James was going very fast that their wasn't enough time to stop completely.

" No, not again, please! " James yelled before it was too late. James smashed right into the barrier and then flipped over on his side and landed right next to a tree. His face was facing(no pun attended) the barrier he hit and it nearly poked him in his beautiful eyes. Jake was able to jump to safety, but he got a cut on his leg, not too bad though. James couldn't believe what happened. He crashed in a field, well forest again, and he saw Rosie kissing Stanley, she totally lied to Percy.

Rosie and Stanley were already gone and didn't see or hear the crash, but James was ready to tell Percy.

Once Rocky and other help came over, Mr. Caleb asked for an obvious explanation. Jake made up that he wasn't paying attention because he was trying to fix the throttle lever and it caused them to crash. Mr. Caleb believed it and punished Jake while sending James to the Steamworks.

Percy returned to Knapford for his break and then saw Rosie come near him. Percy wanted to tell Rosie to give him another chance.

" Hi Rosie. Look, I know you didn't think I was the right one for you, but maybe you should give me one more chance. I want to show you that I'm good enough to be with " Percy said trying not to sound nervous, but manly.

Rosie on the other side, couldn't make a choice. She was so lost, that she was about to lose it.

" Percy, how about you and I just stay friends okay, I really feel like you and I are better that way " Rosie said very stubborn. Percy wasn't going to give up like that.

" Come on, just give me some time. I can be a different engine, I'm still cheeky, scared easily, and accidental, but I can change that. You can too, you can still be a little loud, tomboyish, and no offense, but a little annoying " Percy said as good as he could.

" I haven't been like that in years " Rosie said kind of offended on what she heard.

" James said, you're always like that " Percy said telling Rosie.

Rosie was pissed at James. " James is lying to you, I haven't been a tomboy engine in like 3 years, no one ever complains about me being loud, and the fact that you think I'm annoying, I'm gonna go ahead and leave " Rosie said very angry and leaving Percy.

Percy was so sad that he couldn't talk her into liking him, but he also was angry at James for lying to him. He thought maybe James told him that so that Rosie would be upset and not like him. Percy steamed away wanting some alone time, even telling Patrick to leave.

Rosie looked for Stanley and saw him in his shed. She told him what happened.

" I know what I did was wrong, but I'm not gonna lose you, Stan " Rosie said to Stanley in his shed before beginning their third make out session of the day.

James found out a lie, while Percy found out a lie.

James was sleeping the entire time he was getting fixed after his accident. In his sleep, he was thinking on how he was gonna expose Rosie's lie to everyone and Percy will find out.

" Hey James, you can wake up, I'm gonna update you " Victor said to James's sleepy face.

James woke up wanting to leave. " Am I perfectly fine " He said very greedy. Victor was a little nervous to tell James.

" Let's just say your wheels and buffers are fixed, and you'll be repainted soon. However, your lamp was damaged pretty bad, and we can't find a replacement. So you'll be forced to travel in the dark without your light " Victor said wondering what James will say.

James wasn't really upset, but he hated having to go around outside in the dark, not because he was scared of the dark, of course not, but he always got lost.

" Can you get a new lamp for me " James said. " I'll make sure we get a new lamp, but it'll take a week maybe " Victor said that shocked James. " A week, where are you getting these things from, Australia?! " James said very upset.

" Just be patient, you can wait that long " Victor said not wanting to listen to James pout. James just had to deal with it. He hoped that he didn't have to do any jobs at night for the next week.

James was about to leave when Kevin came up nearly falling over again. " How did you end up crashing anyways? " he said wanting to know.

James, wanting to give away his secret, but he didn't want anyone gossiping. He wanted to tell everyone tonight to make it interesting.

" Jake was just not paying attention and I was going so fast that he couldn't stop me in time " James told the little crane. Kevin wasn't sure if he'd believe a driver caused the crash, that never happens.

James left smirking, because he was ready to tell everyone and expose Rosie for being a huge liar to Percy.

Percy soon was on his second schedule of the day and wanted it to be over with. He thought that he ruined his chance to tell Rosie that he wanted to be her boyfriend, but he screwed up. He had a secret in him as well though.

That big secret was that he secretly loved Rosie when she helped him escape being trapped in a cave when trying to receive some rocks. He was brave, but he couldn't escape on his own, so Rosie was soon there to help him out. Percy thought that was the best thing anyone has ever done to him.

But Rosie told him that she wasn't dating anyone, why would she not want him. She really thinks that they're not good for each other, but Percy doesn't think so. Tonight, he'll apologize and tell her to just wait for a few weeks to give him one more chance.

James was waiting for his passengers at Wellsworth until he saw Molly come up in front of him.

" Hey Molly, found yourself a new, better, honest, respectful boyfriend " James said sarcastically. Molly didn't want to argue.

" No James, but you should really change your attitude, because you always have to be so rude and teasing around others. It's not always about you " Molly said hoping to shut James up.

" I can't and I won't change myself, I love myself, and everyone should know how great I am, so just stay out of my sight you yellow nosy " James said very harshly. Molly felt insulted and went away crying. James did feel like he shouldn't of said that to her, it was rude and also lame.

For the rest of the day, James was undershooting and overshooting at stations that made the passengers and Jake upset.

" Jimmy, you better stop being a child, or else you're gonna get smacked by Mr. Caleb " Jake said. James hated that nickname "Jimmy", it sounds so nerdy and dumb. James was a hotter and useful name for an engine he thought.

By 6:00pm, everyone's shifts was over and the Steam Team was gonna do a performance. They do one every Friday. This time the engines get to sing.

Everyone soon met up at Tidmouth with their voices ready. All 7 engines, as well as Annie & Clarabel had a microphone in front of them, while their drivers sat on their running plate. They started to sing the song " 21st Century, People! ", a fan favorite.

 _You worth it you perfect  
Deserve it just work it  
You look elegant, elegant also you're pretty, pretty  
You shine, shine. You're the truth and the reason_ Percy started.

 _If anyone keeps insulting you (insulting you)  
Tell em you're my lady, go tell them (tell them)  
Whatever other people say, whatever this world tells you  
You're the best to me just the way you are_ James sang next.

Patrick and Jake are the ones that usually start the 1st verse of many songs. Percy and James had been that role as well.

The group was about to finish the song, when a big noise stopped them and the music.

 _Everybody put your hands up  
It's the 21st century, people, hands up  
Everybody put you._... Edward stopped singing.

" What the hell was that " Henry said a little scared. Then Percy saw that Patrick had left.

" Where's Patrick " Percy said worrying for his driver. Everyone stayed put for a bit, when Tyler decided to go.

" I'll go check it out " he said heroically. " I'll go too " Ginny said. " Be safe guys " Ellie said worrying for her boyfriend.

Tyler and Ginny walked near the noise until they saw Patrick next to a bunch of flares that were let off, one of them by the way said " I Love You, Rosie ". The 4th of July was Monday and so Tyler was confused.

" Geez brother, the 4th of July is Monday and you're already trying to destroy the fireworks. I told you they're safe " Tyler said thinking his brother was insane. Patrick wasn't though, he told the pair that he was trying to put the "note" on one of the fireworks to be shown in the air on the day so that Rosie could see it and find out who it was from, but he didn't tell Percy. But one of the flares lit up and accidentally exploded.

" Well maybe you should try and get some help before you blow yourself to smithereens " Tyler said wanting his brother to stop.

" Hey, I wanna be useful " Patrick said to his brother. " No, you're trying to be more unconcerned, but you always are " Tyler said that annoyed Patrick. He got the nickname " The Concerned " because he would get concerned about so little things.

Once everything was settled, the three returned to the group and everyone was confused. Tyler told everyone and Percy was the most confused.

" Percy, I think you should tell everyone, okay. Their's no point in hiding it " Patrick said wanting Percy to tell, which he did.

" Okay guys, I'm gonna say this, but everyone better swear that they won't tell anyone else " Percy said to his "family". All the humans crossed their fingers, while the engines whistled in command.

Percy told everyone about his crush. Emily, Thomas, and Edward and their drivers were very proud of Percy that he was growing up fast. James however, wasn't thrilled at all. He knew that Rosie was lying to him, but he decided to wait until tonight to tell everyone.

Everyone then left to do their fun after work things when James stopped Gordon.

" What's going on, redshirt " Gordon said that made James roll his eyes.

" Whatever, but I wanna tell you a secret, I want you and I to reveal it tonight so that everyone can be shocked by it " James said that interested Gordon.

" So Percy said that he loved Rosie, but she told him that she wasn't dating anyone either. Well, Rosie has been a little, or should I say big liar. She has been dating Stanley, I saw them making out earlier today and I was so shocked that I ended up crashing " James said to the big blue engine that was both interested and also disgusted by Rosie's actions.

" I'll be ready to tell them " Gordon said excited. James was too, but if he's gonna tell everyone, then he needed to get Rosie and Stanley to come to Tidmouth tonight so they can admit to everyone, especially to Percy. Gordon and James went off about their business and James thought he was having the best day of the year, well except for the crashing and losing his lamp.

Percy told his secret, but James is keeping his, not until later.

Rosie and Stanley had been in Stanley's shed doing the usual lovey dovey routine for a while, when a thought came to Rosie's mind.

" Stan, what if Caitlyn, Connor, or Harvey tells Percy about us? He'll know that I lied to him " Rosie said worried. Stanley was always the one to keep a friend cheered up, his girlfriend the most.

" It's okay Rosie, surely when the days go by, Percy will just think that you and I started dating after you told him no " Stanley said hoping that would convince Rosie.

" Well, I guess I can wait a few days and tell him about us. I'm sure he'll understand " Rosie said that made Stanley happy for her.

It was almost 8:00 pm when Molly was out for a little stroll when she saw Percy sitting near a water tower.

" Hi Perce, its me Molly, you doing good " Molly said to the little engine. Percy was glad that Molly was a nice engine, or else he would have to only trust Emily, who he thinks is the nicest engine ever.

" I'm okay, I'm just thinking about my future and how it'll be amazing " Percy said.

" I hope so for me too " Molly said eager. " Oh yeah, I heard you broke up with James. That'll make him pointless for a while " Percy said feeling more cheerful.

" Well I had to, he just couldn't stop being a nuisance. He always would just boast about himself and not care enough for me " Molly said remembering that crazy week.

" Well, that's our James. He is splendid and strong, but he's always had an ego problem, probably from when he first got painted red. But I think he's fine like that though " Percy said trying to motivate Molly.

" Well, I just want a boyfriend who's always nice around others and me " Molly said and Percy started getting witty. " Well, I might be taken " he howled.

" That's okay Percy, I do think of you as a little brother " Molly said. " That's great. I'm sure that you're proud of that " Percy said to his big "sister".

" I'll see you soon, have a good weekend. 4th of July is coming " Molly said excited. Percy was excited too, that'll be the day he'll tell Rosie.

James was going around trying to find Rosie and Stanley to try and bring them to Tidmouth at 10:00. His plan was gonna be his best ever he thought. He then saw Stanley sitting alone waiting.

" Hey there Stan, are my coaches safe " James said trying to make a normal chat.

" Don't worry, their are nice and safe and will be nice and shiny for you tomorrow " Stanley said. He always would gather James's coaches and he would boast about how magnificent they are.

" Good, but I was wondering if you wanted to come by Tidmouth tonight at 10:00 " James said. " okay, what for? " Stanley said wanting to know. James had to think of something to get him to come.

" Me and the others are gonna play a game of "charades", but we wanted some extra players " James said that made Jake just groan.

" I guess so, I'll try that " Stanley said wondering more.

" That's good, how about you bring a friend with you, like a...Rosie " James said in trying to get both of them to come. Stanley was more intrigued to go, his girlfriend and him would have a great time, but he had to keep quiet to not tell them about each other.

" See you there " Stanley said before leaving.

" Charades? Have you even heard of that before? " Jake said thinking James's trick to get Stanley and Rosie to come was stupid. James ignored him and sat there in greatness, but Percy whistled in wanting to tell James about Molly.

" Hey James, I ran into Molly earlier " Percy said that made James just sighed.

" That's great, I don't wanna even see that bumble bee girl again, she just left a perfect guy like me " James said that annoyed Percy.

" Look, she wanted someone who's more nice to others and well, you aren't the greatest with others " Percy said that made James ever angrier.

" Why do you care? You just have to be a little detective. Besides, you always had a beef with Bulgy. I mean you did almost crash after you tried to race him awhile ago " James said that got Percy very stubborn.

" Look James, I'm just being honest okay, you don't need to tease me about everything " Percy said even more upset at James then the last time he teased him.

" I don't care, just leave me alone, I got some business to do " James said that made Percy leave.

Percy really was debating whether he and James were actually friends. He felt better when he saw Harvey doing some last minute work.

" Hey Harvey, you wanna talk " Percy said to the crane engine. " Not too long Percy, I have to go help Luke " Harvey said ready to leave.

" OK, I'm gonna tell you that me and Rosie might start dating soon " Percy said that made Harvey stop.

" Oh, well you might have to change your plans there " Harvey said confusing Percy. " Why? " Percy quickly said. " Rosie is with Stanley " Harvey said that horrified Percy. " What, how could she find a new date in like a day " Percy said that made Harvey say the big one.

" She's been dating Stanley for like two weeks know " he said that made Percy's heart shrink to a tiny speck. She and Stanley have been dating for that long. Then why did she tell him that she wasn't dating anyone? Percy was turning into rage when he steamed away making Harvey a little freaked out.

It was 9:55 pm at Tidmouth. Everyone soon was back except for Percy and Henry. Henry was doing the usual Flying Kipper he does every night, while Percy was "somewhere". James was just waiting for Rosie and Stanley. The two soon arrived taking both the empty berths.

" What's going on here " Edward asked. James and Gordon just acted normal.

" James invited me and Rosie to play some charades here " Stanley added.

" How do you play charades as an engine " Thomas asked.

" Uh, we can make a noise and try and guess what it is " James said trying to make the others understand. Everyone just went with it. For about 10 minutes, everyone made up a noise and everyone tried to guess what it is.

The score was James at 4 and everyone still at zero. It was James's turn, so he can't get the next point. James made his sound, he was making a kissing noise and was hoping that either Stanley and Rosie would guess. Rosie soon guessed.

" Someone kissing their crush " she answered. " Close, it's actually someone kissing their date while lying " James said that confused everyone.

" What do you mean? " Rosie said. " It's like how you lied to Percy about dating no one when you have been dating someone this whole time " James shouted and everyone gasped.

" What in the world are you talking about " Rosie yelled. " Percy told me that you said you weren't dating anyone, but this afternoon I saw you and Stan kissing and that made me crash because at how much of a liar you are " James said that made the others glare angrily at Rosie and Stanley.

" I can explain okay " Rosie stated, but a voice stopped her.

" You don't need to " the voice said and everyone looked to see Percy. Rosie was scared at what she was seeing, Percy was extremely angry.

" To think that I actually was falling in love with you. But you just try and make me feel like I was about to date someone who actually liked me too, but you have someone else you obviously love more! " Percy screamed that startled the group.

" Percy, look I was trying not to make you sad, I didn't want to say no to you, I didn't want to break your heart " Rosie stated. But Percy wasn't even 1% convinced.

" You should of thought that when you lied to my face " Percy said before he started to cry. " I just wish that you weren't in my life. You ruined everything. I'm leaving. Never speak to me again " he wailed before steaming away backwards. Patrick came up investigating.

" Hey, you need anything " he said when Percy came up next to him. " Take me away somewhere far " he demanded. Patrick just agreed and they both left.

Rosie and Stanley stood there dumbfounded. The other 5 engines just looked at them betrayed, especially James.

" I think you two should leave " Gordon stated and the two did.

Percy was soon stopped in an empty shed near McColl's farm. Percy was crying a bunch that Patrick was running out of handkerchiefs.

" Calm down little buddy, I know you liked her, but maybe you'll find someone else " Patrick said trying his best to calm his engine down.

" No I won't, their is no other girl on the island that I'm even interested in. I'll just be alone forever, and I'll suffer " Percy said trying not to cry more, but he couldn't help it.

" You need to be strong, okay " Patrick said and Percy was able to stop crying for now.

Patrick then showed Percy the firework he had made that said " I Love You Rosie " on it. He told his engine about his plan. Percy wanted that plan to boil.

" Destroy it " he told his driver. Patrick walked over to a pothole he saw and then lit up the firework with a match he luckily had and watched it burn and then explode. Patrick wished he hadn't of made that at all. He then walked back to his engine.

" Now, I'm gonna go see if Farmer McColl has any more tissues. You want me to get you a snack and drink " Patrick gave. " Yes, a bottle of water and a granola bar " Percy stated. **(The engines in this world can also eat, so once again, deal with it)**

Patrick left Percy alone. He just sat there trying not to think about Rosie, but her name kept on being said in his head. Percy then heard a sound and he couldn't see.

" Who's there, stay away " Percy said trying to be brave. A few seconds later, he saw the shape and it was someone who he thought was the last person who would come and check on him, James!

" James, what are you doing here? " Percy said to him. James soon came up to him nearly buffer to buffer. James's lamp was off, because it was destroyed in his crash, but he still saw Percy's face perfectly.

" I came to check on you, I didn't want you to be lost " he said that surprised Percy.

" I didn't know that you were so comforting, but also not willing to tell me the truth " Percy said that made James feel bad.

" Why didn't you tell me about this " Percy demanded. " Because, you wouldn't have believed me, you probably would of thought that I was trying to ruin your crush on Rosie" James stated.

" I don't wanna hear her name again okay, besides you told me that she never changed " Percy said remembering that moment.

" I'm so sorry, I lied to you too, Ro...or she changed her personality a lot in the last couple of years " James said feeling more bad.

" You didn't deserve to be treated like that, I wanted to tell, but I was too eager as usual " he said trying to keep Percy calm.

" Why do you even care for me? All the time, you tease about many tiny mistakes I've done, you always think that I'm always silly and so scared of everything, and finally you told me to leave you alone the last time we talked. Why do you even care for me at all, you just think I'm a loser " Percy said before crying again.

James was so hurt by that. He never thought Percy was a loser, his ego and personality just caused him to be such a nuisance to him.

" Percy, listen to me. You are NOT a loser, you are a useful, helpful, and caring engine. I'm sorry that I always tease you, that's just who I am, I can't control myself sometimes. People and engines want me to change, but I can't. You and I are friends, we always have been " James said cheering to himself a little. Percy looked up at him.

" You really do care for me? " he said calmly.

" Of course I do, we all do. No matter what happens to you we're always there for you. If you ever are in an accident, predicament, or anything bad, we all will be there to help, save, and care for you " James said that made Percy smile. " Even me " James said lastly.

The two engine then stared at each other for a few seconds and their smiles went away. Then the two slowly moved forward to each other, their buffers started pressing against one another. The moonlight shined on them, and soft, lovely piano music started playing in their heads. **(Listen to some of that right now)**

Percy and James then closed their eyes before their lips connected and they had a beautiful, slow, tender moment. The two didn't even know what was happening in their minds, the two just continued kissing for a few minutes. Neither knew what was gonna happen next. Patrick then came around the corner.

" Hey, so he only had potato chips and so I... " he stopped saying when he saw this beautiful image in front of him. He stood their in awe as the two engines had their moment.

" See little buddy, I told you you'd find someone else. Just didn't think it would be like this " Patrick said to himself.

Then finally the two engines let go and stared at each other. They finally realized what they did.

" I'm sorry " James slowly said. " It's okay " Percy then said. Then the two made huge smiles on their faces and then rubbed their noses together. Crying all the tears of joy they had, they finally realized that if they can't find someone else, they then can have each other instead.

The two engines finally had the best night of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

It's now next Friday after the moment James and Percy became what they are now. The 4th of July ended up a disaster after Hailey, Henry's driver ended up spilling the grill on the ground that ended up lighting all the fireworks and then exploding. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but Hailey got slapped by everyone for ruining everything.

It's 7:00am at Tidmouth Sheds as Mr. Caleb came and was ready to give his orders for everyone, but then he saw that 3 were missing.

" Does anyone know were Percy, James, and Jake are " the boss told everyone, no one knew where they were. Patrick was the lucky one to know.

" I'll get them, they went out for a little early morning stretch " Patrick said to his boss. " You have 10 minutes " Mr. Caleb said to his younger brother.

Patrick then went behind Tidmouth to find the trio who left. He then saw Jake next to a dumpster jumping on a trampoline.

" Dude, what are you doing? " Patrick asked his friend. " I saw this trampoline in the dumpster, and it's all perfectly fine. Why would anyone throw away something this useful " Jake added.

" Maybe they wanted to jump in the dumpster and swim around and then they left it here " Patrick laughed. Jake then threw a banana peel at his head.

" You're not clever " Jake joked. " Whatever, besides where are James and Percy, I told you to watch them and look for anyone who might see them " Patrick said. Jake then jumped one more time before landed on the ground.

" Why are we hiding this from everyone, since when did anyone have to hide a nice, cute relationship like this " Jake said. " Rosie was hiding her relationship with Stanley from Percy, remember " Patrick said. " Oh yeah, but still, why are we hiding this " Jake added wanting to know.

" Because, no one will approve. They might think that this is gross, because their are both boys. People and engines will just tease and tease and also be very confused. Not even Mr. Caleb would approve " Patrick said that made Jake confused.

" Why, their has to be a few gay couples out here on the island " Jake said. " Their are, but the Island Of Sodor has a law that bans any display of gay affection in public and marriage " Patrick gave to Jake.

" That's just dumb. America approved of gay marriage " Jake said angered. " Blame the mayor, he approved the rule here. " Patrick said to his best friend.

" Look, you're the only one that I have told about this, just don't tell anyone until I find out a way to work this out " Patrick said. " Whatever you say, detective " Jake said witty that made Patrick roll his eyes.

" By the way, your trampoline is lame " Patrick said back. " No, it's a masterpiece " Jake said before jumping on the trampoline and then suddenly one of the legs broke off and sent Jake flying face first into the dumpster. Patrick just left him.

In an empty shed, the new couple was sitting there just giving themselves their normal love routine, which is just kissing, that's it. Percy and James thought their first kiss was the best feeling in their lives and they continued to kiss every night and every morning when everyone was still asleep.

" Oh James, your lips are so warm and soft " Percy purred after they separated for the second time in 15 minutes. " I know they are, your cheeks are very soft too " James said very seductively. Percy just stared at him with a blank face and a smile. " You're handsome and I love It " Percy then said. " Hey, that can be my theme song " I'm handsome and I Love It " " James said that made Percy giggle. James loved Percy's laugh, it was the cutest thing ever. The two then kissed again, but had tongues involved.

Patrick came up to the shed, then he heard load moaning. Patrick knew what it was and then he turned and saw the two making out with each other.

" OK guys, It's time to let go now " Patrick started. No one answered. " Guys, I know you love each other's lips, but it's time to go " Patrick said louder. Still no answer, just the sound of lips crashing. " OK, you guys asked for It " Patrick said smirking. Then he grabbed on James's cheek and squeezed it hard making James yelp and back up.

" Ow, why! You made Percy bite my tongue! What the hell Jake..." James then saw Patrick in front of him. " Patrick?" " Yep, Jake told me the only way to make you listen is by pinching your squishy cheeks " Patrick said while making a squeezing hand gesture.

" Well I hate it, it hurts " James said upset. " Now what do you want. You already ruined our moment".

" First, we have to leave to go to work, Secondly you guys are gonna get caught cause dumb Jake starting playing in the dumpster and left you guys " Patrick said making the two engines laugh.

" I don't wanna go, I'm wanna stay and enjoy James's lovely face " Percy said before staring at his knight.

" How did you guys go from friends who tease each other, to this? " Patrick stated. Neither engine knew what to say.

" Last week, I don't know how it happened. But I think that we are right for each other if we couldn't find another date " James stated.

" I see, well you guys said you want to keep this safe from everyone, and I get why. But It might not last long " Patrick stated.

" You told us that we're uh...what was it...gay? " Percy said. " Well I would say you guys are bi, because you guys like girls too " Patrick said. " No, I don't like any girls anymore, I just want to stay with James, cause he's splendid, strong, protective, and of course hot " Percy stated that made James and blush, but it was true.

" What have I gotten myself into " Patrick quietly said to himself. " Well I know you guys want to suck your faces off, but we really need to go, we have like " Patrick checked his watch " 2 minutes! " he screamed. Percy and James both backed up and then winked at each other before heading back to their sheds.

Little did the three know that someone or more than one engine was spying on them. Those two spiers were none other than Bill and Ben who already made a plan to make Percy admit to them so they can tell everyone around the island.

James and Percy returned to the sheds and everyone was getting really impatient.

" About time, I was gonna fall asleep from boredom " Gordon complained.

" Enough Gordon, they are here now. James, Percy please don't run out like that early in the morning " Mr. Caleb said. " Yes sir " the two said. James and Percy still were gonna sneak out in the morning.

Throughout the morning, the two lovebirds hadn't run into each other once. James was sadly forced to work at the mines and ended up covered in coal dust and rocks. Percy on the other hand, was at the Docks and Cranky accidentally spilled sugar all over him and then a wave of sea water splashed him making the sugar more sticky.

After both engines had their dirty mornings, not that kind of "dirty" morning. The two both decided to go to the wash down to get themselves cleaned up for later. Lucky for both of them that they both ended up at the wash down at the exact same time.

" Oh, hey James, it's great to see you. Look at you, you're all covered in dust " Percy said feeling bad. " It's fine, but you're covered too. What do you say we get washed together, don't act like you don't want to " James said trying to make this interesting.

" That sounds sweet, and fun " Percy said that made James excited. Patrick and Jake jumped down and began cleaning the two pervy engines, that's what Jake thought they were. The engines were even acting pervy though, both of them just sat there winking, making kissing noises, and even moaning a bit. This might be Patrick and Jake most disturbing moment ever.

Patrick still wanted to know how these two became this. Jake also had an urge to know as well.

James was almost cleaned, but he then had an idea. Jake came up and listened to his idea and was really weirded out, but kind of into it.

" Hey Per, close your eyes " James said and Percy did, he also liked that cute, little nickname he gave him. James then told Jake to do his thing, Jake then poured a big bucket of water on James which also shined because it was also filled with soap.

" Open your eyes " James said seductively. Percy opened his eyes and just gasped at this image in front of him. James stared at his little Oak while water continued to drip around his body, glistening with shine that made his red paint look even more sexy. ( **I'm sorry, that was really creepy to type)**

Percy thought he was super lucky to have a guy like James, he wasn't the greatest engine to be smart, nice, and clever. But he still was good to be around. Jake was also recording this.

" I should totally put this up online " Jake said chuckling hard. Patrick slapped him in the back of the head. " You're just like them " he inquired.

Percy and James soon settled themselves after such a fun moment. " That was great Jamie " Percy said that made James smile. " Now that is a nickname I like. Not Jimmy " James said while staring at Jake. Jake just blew strawberries at him and also spit on Patrick's face.

" I should probably go. See you soon handsome " Percy said and James laughed at his flirting. " You too cutie bear " he said back making Percy laugh too.

The afternoon hit and Percy was ready for his shift at Sodor China Clay Company. Bill and Ben were there ready to try to make Percy admit his secret.

Percy arrived and was working on helping Timothy move some dynamite to the hole where they explode them. Bill and Ben saw what Percy did and began exploiting on how impressed they are.

" Wow Percy, you're doing great. You do way better than others " Bill first stated " At least you're not as lazy as James " Ben then stated.

" What do you mean " Percy said not liking the twins insulting James

" It's just that James always is not trying his best, he always slow and useless " Bill said. Percy wasn't liking what he was hearing. " That's just who he is, he's always like that, and you can't change that " he said as that is what James told him last week. Bill and Ben weren't done though.

" Whatever you say. But still why would anyone even trust him " Ben said. " He always keep annoying, teasing, and being his usual "I'm the best" thing " Bill said next. Percy wasn't gonna let these two hurt his knight. After what James told him last week, he knew that he had to defend him and accept on who he is.

" Just don't insult him guys, he doesn't have to be that way, but he is, so deal with it " Percy shouted kind of scaring Timothy.

" Why are you defending him, Percy? I thought you always hated how egotistic he is " Ben said. " Maybe I do, but I feel like no one has to be hated for who they are " Percy said, but the twins weren't convinced.

" You do realize that this is the same guy who scared you to death with a giant scrap monster after thinking you weren't brave enough, how can you forgive that " Bill said. Percy did hate that moment, but he knew James didn't mean to do it.

" James apologized, and I forgave him. He clearly was being silly and he said he wouldn't do it again " Percy said defending his guy.

" He does still tease you and make fun of you still. He just thinks of you as a loser " Ben said that made Percy about to burst with rage.

" I'm not a loser and he says that I'm not a loser! We are great friends! Will you two just shut up! " Percy screamed scaring some workers.

" Just admit it Percy. James is your enemy " Bill stated.

" James is NOT my enemy! He's my boyfriend " Percy just yelled. Their's the response the twins wanted. Percy just realized what he said, he was completely dumbfounded. He yelled it so loud that everyone in the SCCC heard it. Percy just ruined everything.

Bill and Ben just smirked that their plan worked until Percy gave them one quick threat.

" I swear to god, one day I will bump you guys so hard that all the yellow will be torn off your heartless bodies! " Percy yelled before leaving the company. Bill and Ben were shocked, but they were still going to spread the news to everyone.

Percy left crying, he knew what was gonna happen. He promised to James that he wouldn't tell anyone about them, and he just did. He was terrified that James would dump him and leave him forever. He didn't want him to leave. He loved him, why though?

James and Percy had one thing ahead of them and their love.

Percy was panicking and was trying his best to hold himself together, but he couldn't get over on what the hell happened back there with Bill and Ben. All Percy wanted was for no one on the island to start teasing, making fun, or worse be disgusted on what he and James were. Worst of all is that Percy is terrified that James will be furious at him for telling it when he promised to not tell a soul. He wanted to be loved and he doesn't want to be alone forever.

Patrick soon parked Percy near a siding next to Thomas's branch line. He got off ready to make Percy tell him why this happened.

" Percy, are you okay? " Patrick asked his engine. " No, I'm not. Those wretched twits are gonna tell everyone about me and James and were gonna teased and maybe even hated for what we are. I know James hates being teased, and I promised him I wouldn't tell and I broke it. He's gonna hate me now " Percy said starting to cry. Patrick hated seeing his buddy be like this.

" Percy listen, James won't be angry. He'll understand that Bill and Ben tricked you into saying it, besides he knows that you and him aren't bad or weird or gross " Patrick said, but it didn't truly convince Percy.

" You may be right, but he'll still be mad. I don't want him to leave me, we need each other " Percy stated and Patrick now needed to tell.

" Percy, we need to talk. Look, I think that it's great that you and James are this, it was unexpected but it's cute and great for you guys and your friendship. But, how did that really happen, like what made you guys do that? " Patrick said wanting an answer.

" I told you, we realized that neither of us will find a new girl, so we decided to have each other " Percy said but that wasn't the answer Patrick wanted.

" I know that and I think it makes sense. But after that moment, you guys have been acting like you guys have loved each other for years. You kiss non-stop, say some very loving flirts, and you said that you didn't like girls anymore and just wanted James " Patrick said trying his best.

Percy didn't know what to say, but he had one confession.

" Okay, Let me tell you this. I always thought James looked good in his red paint, and his voice, singing voice, and face just looked to me. Then last week, when I looked at him again, I just realized how absolutely stunning, great, and handsome he was. Then my mind slipped and I did that " Percy said admitting.

" Have you like you know, "liked liked" James for a while? " Patrick stated.

" Before last week, a little bit. Last week, it made me feel that way, especially after James told me that he always thought of me as a great friend " Percy said and then gave one last statement. " I finally realized that he wasn't just a friend to me, he was more to me ".

Patrick couldn't believe it and he thought it was the greatest thing he ever heard.

" I'm proud of you. You were able to admit your feelings. You're growing up " Patrick stated. " I feel like James thinks of you the same way ". Percy believed his driver, but still couldn't get over the fact that he's gonna be teased non-stop soon. Percy soon left praying that James will understand.

A few hours later, Bill and Ben had already spread the news to about half of the engines on the island. Some of them laughed at it, some of them were weirded out and even grossed out by it, and some of them didn't care and actually loved it.

James then arrived at a station with his favorite coaches and was waiting for his new passengers. Then Gordon came over, his lip was quivering hard trying not to laugh. James noticed it and didn't know what was going on.

" Oh my god James, since when did you go from a finding girls guy to a finding boys guys " Gordon said laughing and leaving James very annoyed, but he didn't know what he meant.

James then got teased by Charlie, Donald, Douglas, Flynn, and even Hiro. James was really getting toasted, he couldn't stand getting teased and he didn't know what they were teasing about. His crash, his lamp, his break up with Molly, he had no clue.

James then decided to take a break. He stopped under a shed near the wash down and then smiled a bit remembering the sweet moment he had with Percy earlier. In fact, he thought Percy would make him feel better.

" Hey Jake, call Patrick and tell him to put Percy on the phone " James asked his driver. Jake started calling Patrick until Henry went past James and shouted "You're a queer?" to him. James didn't even know what that meant but he was ready to start teasing back if he heard one more insult.

Jake then got an answer from Patrick and soon told him to put Percy on the phone.

" um hi, this is Percy's resident, how can I help you " he started that made James laugh and say " That was a good one " in his head.

" Hi Per, it's me Jamie " James first started making Jake make a cute giggle.

" Hey James, are you okay. What do you want to talk for? " Percy said worried. " It's just that people are all of a sudden teasing me and I don't know what it's about. They're saying things like I'm not a girl guy anymore, I'm weird as hell, and I'm a queer. I don't even know what that means " James said making Percy a little scared.

" Do you think someone found out about us " James said worrying about his boyfriend. Percy was then even more scared.

" Uh yeah, I think someone was probably eavesdropping on us and found out, that has to be it " Percy said realizing he just lied like Rosie did.

" Okay then, you and I can find out which piece of coal engine found out and we'll get them for it " James said excited, but Percy wasn't anywhere near that.

" Yeah, we'll do that. See you soon, babe " Percy said saying "babe" in a depressing way. Jake then hanged up wondering about this.

" Is Percy okay, he sounded kind of sad? " he said to his engine. " He's probably just upset like me that someone found out. It's fine though, he's cute and brave, he can handle it, that's what I like about him " Jame said feeling very splendid. Jake was skeptical.

" Don't you mean love about him? " he said making James confused. " What do you mean? " he said wondering.

" I'm not saying it's bad, it's actually really great and cute, But how did you go from a guy being just a little friend with Percy to thinking of him as your love to the end. " Jake said and James just stared at him, but he knew what he meant.

" Alright, I'll confess it. When Percy first came here, I did think he was cute and a helpful engine, but just as a friend. For many years, I did always tease him and I'll admit it, I hated it. The worst was when I scared him to death with that scrap monster. It was the worse thing I've ever done. Then as the years went by, me and him had some fun adventures together. But, the main reason why I always tease him was because I was trying to defend himself into thinking the bigger engines thought I wasn't like him and they'd make fun of me. I know my ego is bad, but I can't control it. But still, Percy was the one who always understands about my mistakes and why I can't stop them. So last week, when I told him about me and him always being friends, my mind just slipped and then it made me kiss the engine I always thought was the cutest thing ever. Then this week, I finally realized it, he is the one that I always needed, even if it is creepy " James finished in style making Jake slowly clap.

" That was amazing James, in fact the people who bans gay rights on this island should be ashamed of themselves, you and Percy are right for each other. Even if you guys act like a little pervy " Jake said before patting James's cheek, not squeezing it.

" Thank you Jake, now let's find Percy so I can tell him " James said smiling and excited to confess his love to Percy.

Percy was at Knapford waiting for his coaches when he saw Thomas come in. Percy thought that his best friend wouldn't tease him about this, but no avail.

" Percy, James is like the most vainest guy to control, why are you dating him, and you do know he's a guy " Thomas said making his driver Tyler slap him. " Stop it Thomas, their's nothing wrong about two engines with the same gender liking each other ".

Percy just couldn't take it anymore. He quickly left the station after getting his coaches. As he went, more engines went past him laughing, teasing, making a weirded out face, and some smiling and saying "congrats". Those were the engines Percy could handle.

James was looking for Percy everywhere, when he then had to stop to get some water in his boiler. While getting pumped, he then saw Molly come near him. Molly could just leave him alone for good, he had someone who could actually handle his personality.

" Hey Molly, you gonna tease me for dating someone who's the complete opposite of you " he said liking his response. But Molly, wasn't gonna tease, she was gonna say what actually happened.

" No, but I will say that Percy admitting it was a little much " she said making James's eyes wide.

" What are you talking about " he said. " Someone told me that Percy said he was your boyfriend at the China Clay to everyone there and you expect me to believe that, he's a guy " Molly said leaving James upset.

" Wait, Percy said that to everyone. That's why he sounded scared on the phone. He didn't want to tell me " he said not angry at Percy, but wanting to know why he did it.

" If you'll excuse me, I have to some business to deal with my little Oak " James said before leaving making Molly confused as hell.

Percy was going around trying to avoid James so he can't scold him, he had a feeling someone told him that Percy admitted it and then Bill and Ben spread the word. After stopping to get a drink of water for his boiler too. He saw James coming and backed up trying to hide behind something, he then entered an empty shed right behind the room that pumps the water.

James came back to get more water, because Jake realized that it was only half-full. That became a bigger coincidence when Emily came and saw James and was gonna tell him about you know what.

" I know, me dating Percy is a weird thing Emily, but I have my reasons for it " he said to the stirling.

" First of all James, I think you and Percy dating is absolutely amazing. I've never seen a same gender relationship before and I think they're beautiful " she said making James smile a bit. Second of all, do you know about the law of gay rights being banned. I think It's horrible. Percy told someone about it and if the Mayor hears about this, he might actually ban Mr. Caleb's railway for having you two be a thing " Emily finished.

Percy heard everything and realized that his confession to Bill and Ben was even worse. Percy was so sad that he backed up and then caused a shelf to fall causing a loud bang.

" What was that? " James said. He looked around before he saw a green bunker coming out of the shed. "Percy!", what are you doing" he asked. Percy came out completely scared and saw James and was terrified. " James, I can explain, I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry " he said scared.

" Percy, look I know you're sorry, but you promised that you wouldn't tell and now everyone, well not everyone is teasing me, but I can't just...", before James could finish Percy began crying and ran away. " Wait, Percy! " James said worried for him. He wasn't mad at Percy, he just wanted to know why he did it.

James was gonna leave when Rosie eventually came in after hearing the whole conversation. " James, Percy didn't say it on purpose, he was tricked " she came in. Emily was still upset at Rosie and left leaving James behind.

" What do you know, lying pinky " James said annoyed. Rosie gave him the truth.

" This morning, I saw Bill and Ben eavesdropping on you and Percy. They said that they were gonna trick Percy into admitting about you two and then tell everyone it " she implied. James still hated Rosie for what she did to Percy, but he actually believed her. Bill and Ben have done so much in the past, he knew that they had to be involved in this. James realized that Percy didn't want to admit it, but was tricked into doing it.

" Thank you Rosie, if you excuse me, I have some bills and bens to scold at " James said with a ball of rage in his head as he went out to find the twins.

Percy didn't know that James found out the truth and was still horrified of him yelling at him and then breaking up with him. Percy finally realized that he loved James, even before they first kissed and he didn't want to lose him like that. Why did he love Rosie before though, that's because she spent so much time with Percy that he forgot all about James. Rosie truly was the culprit for all of this.

Will Percy and James make up, will they actually admit that they truly love each other? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost 10:00pm, Percy was still scared of James when he saw him at the washdown earlier and he found out about what Percy actually did, but James actually found out the truth from an engine Percy never wanted to see again. Rosie.

Percy decided to go to the shed that he and James first kissed, it was the place that he would go from now if he was upset, sad, or both. Patrick came back from the house that Farmer McColl owned.

" Hey Percy, I asked McColl if he supported gay rights. He said yes. He also thinks you guys are great " he said to the engine trying to make him feel better.

" It doesn't matter. James and I are gonna be over soon. " Percy said sighing.

" Come on Percy, he didn't look or talk mad back at the washdown. I'm sure he understands " Patrick said trying his best. " It's James, he's holding it to eventually yell at me for what I did and then leave me. Not just as boyfriends, but actually friends " Percy said making Patrick really wishing for something good to happen.

" Don't talk to me like that, okay. I know James gets angry easily, he always gets into people grills, but he said that you were a close friend to him. He won't be angry with you. You told me that you loved him after last week. This is the time to tell him " Patrick said finally convincing Percy.

" You're right Pat, he'll understand and believe me, and I do love him. I wanted to tell him in the last couple days, but know this is the day I tell him. Let's go find him " Percy said feeling the most confident in his life.

But before Percy could leave he saw James in the distance coming towards him, and he had a new lamp, making it easier to find Percy.

" Percy, I'm so glad I found you " James said then touching his buffers to Percy. Percy wasn't scared anymore, but he wanted to make sure if he was mad.

" Thanks James, please tell me your not mad. I know I lied to you, but I was too scared and stubborn to tell you. I'm always like that, and that was something you always teased me about " Percy saying feeling down again.

" I'm not mad. Rosie out of all people came to me and said that Bill and Ben was eavesdropping on us this morning and was planning on making you admit about us. Is that true? " James said wanting the truth. Percy took defeat.

" Yes, those two little demons were insulting you on how bad you were. I told them that you are you and no one can change it. But they kept on yapping, until they said that you were my enemy. That's when I said it. I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself " Percy went on. James was listening hard.

" Don't worry, I took care of those two troublemakers " James said smirking. James ended up pushing the two twins into a ditch filled with muddy water and told them to admit what they did and they did. Their boss was very disappointed in them.

" I'm glad you're there to protect me, just like I'm there to protect you " Percy said smiling. James went in to kiss him when Percy backed it off.

" What's wrong " James said worrying.

" James, I need to tell you something " Percy said ready to confess.

" This past week, we've been experiencing this new form of love. I loved it, but I've been thinking to myself what this was. Why was I falling for you? And I finally realized it " Percy started making James intrigued.

" When I first met you, I did think you were splendid with your paintwork. I always got annoyed when you showed off many times before, because I didn't want to look bad in front of my younger friends like Thomas, Toby, or Emily. But I thought you were always great looking. Many years you and I have had some bad come-ins. You did tease me a lot and I always teased you. But I finally realized that all of that was friendly banter. You were a great friend to me and I did finally think I was falling for you. But then Rosie came into in my life, and she stopped me from thinking of you and I started falling for her. Once she did what she did, I then was sad that I wouldn't find anyone. But when you came to check on me last week, that's when my thoughts of you came back when we kissed. I finally fell in love with you " Percy said completely crying tears of joy at the end.

James was crying too. Now it was his turn to tell him.

" Oh Percy, I can't believe it. When I met you, I did think you were really cute and a helpful little engine. The reason why I always teased you many times before was kind of like you, except I didn't want to look bad in front of the big engines like Gordon, Henry, and Spencer. After I scared you with that scrap monster, I felt like a huge monster that I forgot about how great you were and I started to only care about girls. I'm glad that Molly broke up with me, she wasn't the one for me. You really are a great friend, you never were so cheeky like Thomas, old like Edward, or annoying like Charlie. You're an engine who anyone can like. Last week, just like you. I did feel like something was stuck in my heart, and that was you. After I kissed you, I also fell in love with you, but I didn't have any guts to tell you " James said while Jake wiped some tears away.

" Maybe we should go, you two need some alone time. We'll check for any spiers " Jake said before he and Patrick left.

Percy and James then looked back at each other and got closer.

" James, I love you. I did as a friend. But now, more than that " Percy said. James felt the exact same way.

" I love you too, my cute Lucky Oak " James said making Percy laugh.

" Is that my true long nickname? Cause I like it " Percy giggled. " It is, Per " James said making Percy giggle at his other nickname.

" Why don't you give me one " James said. Percy thought for a second. " There's Jamie. For your long nickname. You're my handsome Blazing Knight " James thought that nickname was hot.

" I thinks it's good. I am handsome and my red paint is blazing as a fire and I do feel like a knight rescuing a prince, and that prince is you " James said making Percy blush as red as he could be.

" Mine is good too. I am cute and my paint is green and that's lucky and an Oak tree is my favorite " Percy said feeling more happy.

" We're the Blazing and the Lucky " James said. Percy loved it too. He knew that this wasn't over though. James had one more urgent thing to do.

" What's wrong Jamie? " Percy said to James who was looking down. " I uh...I kind of wanted to...you know...do more than kiss you...if you know what I mean" James said trying to sound seductive but he didn't feel like he was cause he was nervous. Percy knew what he meant though.

Percy backed up into the shed until his back buffers hit the end.

" Come here James, I'm ready for you " Percy said sounding the most seductive he ever was. James smirked and went inside to have some fun.

 **This next scene is full of steaming, hot engine love stuff. This might be a little disturbing. If you're young, you might wanna skip this.**

" Have you ever done this before? " Percy asked his knight. James blushed. " No, I haven't, in fact I never planned to do it with Molly ". Percy was shocked.

" It's my first time too. Do you know how to do it? " Percy asked next. James blushed even redder than his paint.

" Uh, yeah. I've seen Thomas and Emily do it before. So, just sit there and close your eyes and wait for it " James said to his oak. Percy closed his eyes waiting.

James went in and started kissing Percy on the lips and then eventually entering his tongue into his mouth. They've done this before in the last week, but James made it more loving. He moved his around Percy's entire mouth and sucking on his tongue. Percy was moaning loud as James continued.

James soon took his mouth out of Percy and got to the main event. James began kissing on Percy's cheeks feeling how warm they were on his face, lips, and tongue. He kissed them for another 5 minutes before he got more loving by licking them. Percy moaned so loud that Patrick and Jake could hear it outside.

" What was that? Is someone making a scene around here " Jake said before getting a huge slap in the back of the head. " What is the matter with you " Patrick said complaining.

Back in the shed, James was giving so much love to Percy's cheeks that he tried to suck on his skin. He easily did and thought he tasted good as he sucked. (That was creepy as hell) Percy thought he was in heaven and he had the luckiest guy ever to have. Percy was trying so hard not to bust some steam, but he couldn't hold it for much longer. James spent the next 20 minutes giving Percy's whole face loving kisses, licks, and sucks until Percy was, you know "done". Percy eventually moaned loud and let out a large steam cloud in the air out of his funnel that made the whole shed full. James backed up seeing the sexiest thing he saw, Percy still there moaning slowly with steam everywhere. (That was creepy too)

After a few minutes when all the steam was gone, Percy was ready to give his love to James. James just close his eyes waiting for his surprise. Percy started the same way James started by kissing him on his warm lips. Then entering his tongue in, he moved it around his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Tears from both of the engines began dripping in their mouths and the two tasted them, they thought they were perfect.

James was so glad that he had someone who could handle his naughty attitude. But he felt the most naughty ever in his life. He tried to bite at Percy's lips and then Percy backed up.

" Are you trying to be naughty to me " he asked his dirty big engine. " Maybe " James said sounding like a porn star. (This is the creepiest thing I've ever done. Sorry.)

" Then let me fix you " Percy said before attacking at James's cheeks. Just like he did to him, Percy spent minutes kissing, licking, and sucking on James's hot face. Like it was literally hotter than both of their boilers combined, but Percy didn't care. After 20 minutes, Percy was switching between kisses, licks, and sucking until James was also "done". After Percy bit on James's left cheek, he let out a loud moan as well making steam once again go everywhere around the shed, except this time it was more huge and some steam starting leaking out the shed. Patrick saw it and was blushing. Jake saw it too, wishing he could of recorded it.

 **The love-making scene is over. If you skipped it, I don't blame you. But it is romantic, so I hoped you like it.**

After James and Percy experience the best feeling in their lives, they finished off their night by just kissing normally, no tongues, just standard sweet kissing.

After it was over, Percy began singing.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Percy was singing his favorite song "Love Me Like You Do". James knew it was and sang with his oak. Percy and James had by far the best voices out of everyone in the Steam Team.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life, _James sang.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _The two lovers sang greatly.

 _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight, _Percy sang beautifully.

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_, James sang majestically.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_ _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for? _The two finally finishing before giving themselves one last long french kiss.

" That was beautiful, Per " James said admiring his oak's amazing singing. " Not as beautiful as you " Percy said as James smiled with his white teeth glistening with the moonlight from a large hole in the roof of the shed.

At midnight, the two new lovers closed their eyes and went to sleep to wait and eventually have the best times for the rest of their lives.

As soon as morning hit, Percy woke up to see his knight sleeping his front of him. James began mumbling and even snoring a bit, Percy just giggled before waking him up.

" Hey, it's only 7 in the morning " James said looking at the clock that was in the shed.

" We can stay here a bit, we can go around a bit, or we could stay here " Percy said sounding sexy at the end there. James thought last night was enough though.

" It's okay, we can go now " James said kind of making Percy sad, but he took it.

The pair saw their drivers lying in the fields asleep, they nearly stayed up all night looking for any pass byes. The knight and oak looked at each other smirking and then let out a huge whistle making the two drivers jump up terrified.

" No, please don't make me dance today " Patrick yelled. " No Ginny, I don't have anything inappropriate I swear " Jake yelped making Percy and James stare at him. The two drivers realized what happened and just wanted to go home.

" You guys looked like you had fun " Jake said making the two lovebirds blush and laugh.

The two began traveling home when two things came to James's mind.

" Hey Percy, you should know that I'm still gonna continue teasing, tricking, being annoyed, and be impatient all the time right " James said to his lucky oak. Percy totally understands.

" I know James, and I'm fine with it. As long as you apologize and learn your lesson, I'll defend you. You know why? " Percy said to this blazing knight. " Cause we can't change ourselves " the two said.

" Also, what do you think we should do with the whole law about gay affection being banned " James said making Percy freeze. He still hated this law, in fact he was going to make sure that everyone will support him and James that this island should support anybody or anything apart of the gay community.

James and Percy were gonna change everything. The two knows that they can do it by themselves, cause they were the Blazing and the Lucky.

* * *

I Don't Own The Song "Love Me Like You Do". All Rights Reserved To The Creators, Producers, and Artists Of The Song.


	5. Chapter 5

Tidmouth Sheds was very deserted without James and Percy. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and Emily were worried that the two might of ran away after the constant teasing they had after everyone found out about them. But the entire island doesn't actually know how those two really got together, and they're gonna know soon.

" Hey guys, can you please tell me that you support Percy and James being together " Emily said wanting her friends, especially her boyfriend Thomas to say yes. The four engines didn't know what to say.

" I support them, 100% " Edward said smiling. Thomas, Henry, and Gordon all had one thing to disagree with.

" I want to support them, but why they did suddenly become this. They've always had a confusing friendship. Also, they both were wanting to date girls and they're both boys. I don't get it, help me " Thomas said with Henry and Gordon whistling in agreement. Emily was sad that her boyfriend wouldn't agree with her, but if James and Percy actually told everyone why they got together, then maybe they'll understand. That's not the only thing Emily wants though.

By 8:00am, Percy and James soon returned to Tidmouth to hopefully give their stories to their biggest friends. Once the two returned to their sheds, the other engines were about to ask them.

" Their you two are " Mr. Caleb suddenly said as he parked his car next to Tidmouth. " You two really need to tell me and ask permission on where you are. You'll get lost " Mr. Caleb said a little upset that the two engines left without telling him a second time.

" We're sorry sir, but we kind of want to tell you something. I know you all want to know, so I think it's time well tell you " Percy said before clearing his throat.

" I was told that you James and you are together. That is really shocking, please tell us all about it. I've got plenty of time, it's my day off. Devin is working for me " Mr. Caleb said ready. Also, Devin Bryant is the secondary controller of the railway. Mr. Caleb gets one day off every week and Devin takes over for him.

Percy and James were ready to tell everyone their stories. " Hey Jake, could you record this? " James asked his engine. " Absolutely " Jake said before whipping out his phone immediately. He started recording.

Percy gave his story on how he started liking James more. He mentioned on how he first liked him with his red paint, but didn't want to look like a showboat in front of his younger friends. He cared how James would always be positive of him whenever he teases him or when Percy teases back. He finally mentioned how their strong friendship was sent away when Rosie was brought into his life. Once Rosie was busted, James soon came and comforted him and that's when he fell in love with him and they kissed. But they didn't claim their love then. Percy said that last night was soon the moment they finally made their moves. Percy also mentioned that they had some "fun" last night. Thomas and Emily knew what he meant.

James's story was similar as well. He thought Percy was helpful and cute, and he didn't want to look weird in front of his bigger friends. He said that teasing him wasn't really taken seriously, he was just having fun, not trying to be mean. He then said how when he scared Percy with the scrap monster he felt so bad that he forgot how special he was to him. He eventually wanted to date girls, but when he finally comforted Percy after Rosie's horrible lie, his memories went back in and realized how special Percy was to him, and that they were more than just friends. James then said that last night was very "nice" in a seductive tone and Henry and Gordon groaned.

Once the two finished their stories, the engines, drivers, and main controller were finally convinced that the two did deserve each other.

" I'm so sorry Percy, I should've understand you. You're my best friend and the fact that you had such a special guy in your life also there for you, it's beautiful " Thomas said making Percy and Emily smile. Henry, Gordon, and Edward also said that they're sorry and they are happy with the two love engines. All the drivers said yes to support them as well.

Patrick and Jake said that they think this relationship should be a way to make the law of gay rights being banned get crushed. Mr. Caleb took in.

" When I first heard about this law, I thought it was horrible. Their were people back in America were I live that were together like that and soon they made the law to let gay marriage be legal. But the fact that the Island Of Sodor doesn't even allow public affection and even just private affection is disgraceful " Mr. Caleb said that made his engines very supportive.

" We need to start a petition and ask every engine and person on this island if they agree to allow gay rights and to let this law be sent to the trash " Tyler said making everyone around him agree.

For the next couple hours, the drivers spent some time during their work asking some people and engines about if they think this law should be taken down. During that time, about 95% of people and engines agreed, while a few minutes didn't fully agree, but that still meant that they agree a bit.

The Steam Team then confronted some of the engines that teased Percy and James. After Jake sent the recording of the two engines giving their stories to their phones, they would play that recording and then some of the engines that teased them felt bad and sorry. Some engines didn't fully take it much like Spencer, Diesel, and Bulgy, which makes sense as those three pretty much hate everyone.

Once the hours went past, the Steam Team drivers began making posters and signs on their petition to have this law finally be taken down. This law was signed in 2008, just one year before the Steam Team drivers first arrived on the island. Now 8 years later, it was time for it to go.

4 Days Later

People began protesting and standing outside the building where the Mayor of Sodor lived. People were shouting "banish", "gays are good", and "I'm leaving" hoping that the people of the Island of Sodor Congress would give up and realize that they had no choice but to scrap the law and make a new one.

The Mayor soon make a press conference and began to tell everyone to put their signs.

" We refuse to let this go " an older man said. " Some people deserve to be given what they want " a young woman said. The Mayor still wasn't convinced.

" I demand that everyone better leave this area, our laws are taken very seriously. My cabinet agreed to this " The Mayor said upsetting more people.

" My son came out to me and wants to be together in public with his love. You can't just take this from him " a mother said making the Mayor a little bit guilty, but he was the Mayor. The Mayor said this conference is over and soon left, their was one person who he wanted to talk too.

Percy and James had heard about this and didn't know what to do. But they had to stop this, if the Mayor founded out about them, he probably would of sent them away to another railway in another country, or even continent. Percy then had an idea.

" James, I know that we can convince the Mayor to change this ruling. I want you and me to go around the island and find anyone who is apart of this community and bring them somewhere to where we can talk to the Mayor " Percy said to his knight. James was all in that idea, before you know it they both went off to find people.

The Mayor was gonna go crazy from all this, people continuing to protest and threaten to leave and move out. He decided to talk to Mr. Caleb, he was always the man he enjoyed to talk with.

The Mayor arrived at Knapford and knocked on Mr. Caleb's office door, but Caleb wasn't in there.

" Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor. I think I know what this is about " Mr. Caleb said as he was standing right behind the Mayor and he jumped a bit.

" Caleb, you're usually in your office " The Mayor said kind of weirded out.

" Well, you could of called me on why you're here " Caleb said trying to act like he doesn't know what's going on.

" Well, you do know about the people who are protesting. Do you actually know why did this suddenly happened? " The Mayor said to the young controller.

" I'm not gonna hide it. I'm the one who started this. It's time that you change some things " Caleb said shocking the Mayor. " Why would you do this Caleb? I thought you always supported me ".

" I'm sorry sir, but I can't take this. You do realize that their are people who are that way " Caleb said sounding serious. " I do, but why did you start this whole thing now? " The Mayor said before he heard a whistle.

" Mr. Mayor, their are some people who wants to talk to you " Percy said coming in with some coaches. James was behind him also carrying coaches. Once the two engines stopped. The people came out.

Those people were either gay, bi, trans, straight, or any other part of the LGBT community. Most of those people were forced to hide their true self to avoid anything bad.

Once everyone was out, they all decided to tell the Mayor their stories as well. Lots of the people all had been hiding their secrets for many years until their family finally convinced them to tell everyone. One guy said that he wanted to go out with his boyfriend and have fun, but he couldn't. One girl said that her girlfriend had been dealing with bipolar disorder for her whole life and she wanted to spend so much time for her outside and be passionate. One man then said that he proposed to his boyfriend and he said yes, but the two could only be married if they moved from the island to somewhere else, but this Island was special them. The most emotional was when a girl threatened to run away from her family and home because she thought they wouldn't accept her. She was able to stay when her girlfriend said that she was accepted. All the people were begging for the Mayor to make this law go away.

Percy decided to go ahead and tell his and James's story to him as well. Caleb started to get emotional listening to his engines say his story again.

Once Percy and James finished their stories, the Mayor had a huge feeling in his heart. His dream as a kid was to become the leader of this island, and he wanted everyone to be happy. He finally realized that the people were right, this law is ruining everything, things needed to be changed.

The next day, the Mayor went up to the podium in front of the protesters and gave his saying. " You people are special to me, and I don't want anyone to feel left out. After hearing everyone's stories about what they want no matter what they are, I finally realized that my decision to ban gay rights was the wrong thing to do. These past 8 years had to have been awful for those people. The ones who you should thank is Percy and James of Mr. Caleb Mitchell's railway, they helped me change this. They will forever be the ones who helped me. Now, to get this straight, as Mayor of the Island of Sodor, I here claim that the law of banning gay rights has been officially dismantled and a new law of gay rights, public affection, and gay marriage being legal is official " The Mayor said holding up the rolled-up law. The crowd began cheering and crying. This was the now the new beginning on the Island of Sodor.

That night at Tidmouth Sheds, everyone was talking about this amazing new thing that just happened.

" Everyone cheer for James and Percy, if they didn't get together, then this wouldn't have happened " Thomas shouted and everyone clapped or whistled for the Blazing and the Lucky.

Once everyone went to bed, James and Percy stayed up and then buffered up in the same shed.

" This was the best week of my life, you and me fixed everything. Thank you James. You're my hero. I Love You " Percy said and then kissed James hard on the lips. James tried to make it interesting, but Percy backed up.

" Hey Hey, later okay " Percy said. " Sorry, I'm just so proud of you. The guys were right though, if we didn't get together, then this wouldn't have happened " James said. Percy did agree, but there was one more thing he realized.

" Actually James, if Rosie didn't lie to me and Molly didn't break up with you, then this wouldn't of happened " Percy said shocking James.

" You mean those two are the main reason for this " James said not liking what Percy was saying.

" I know I shouldn't forgive her, but think about it, if she never did what she did and if Molly didn't do what she did, then this wouldn't of happened. The law would of still been a thing. Rosie did really hurt me, but she's the reason that this happened, same with Molly. I know this is gonna sound bad, but I actually think that she should be friends with me again " Percy said making James debate himself.

" As much as I disagree with that, I think you're right. In fact, if you want to forgive her, then that's fine by me. To make it better, I'll forgive Molly and tell her that she's the reason for this too " James said making Percy very happy for his knight.

" Thank you James, and thank you for everything that you've done for me. I promise that I'll always be there for you " Percy said. " I promise I'll be there for you too my cute Lucky Oak " James said making Percy's smile permanent. " Thank you my handsome Blazing Knight ".

" I Love You Percy, you and me will be together forever " James said.

" I Love You Too James, we will be here forever " Percy said. The two leaned in and kissed for several minutes before finally going to sleep dreaming about their future adventure, together.

The Island Of Sodor was left with two happy endings, The law of LGBT rights is now legal and Percy and James are now the Island's most memorable couple. The Blazing and The Lucky will live on forever.

THE END!

* * *

Again, nothing is different here. I just wanted to split this story into different chapters instead of having it be one big chapter.

This story is still the first one.

See you all later. Love, Ethan


End file.
